Ramen dan Percakapan saat Makan Malam
by faihyuu
Summary: "Jangan menganggap ini akan menyulitkanku, Hinata. Ini sudah jadi tugasku untuk membahagiakanmu dan mencapai impianku," [NaruHina/Ide Mainstream]


**Ramen dan Percakapan saat Makan Malam** (c) faihyuu

**Naruto** (c) Kishimoto Masashi

**_Warning(s)_** : _Ide Mainstream, OOC, Miss Typo(s), absurd, etc._

Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk merayakan tahun kelima rilisnya film favorit saya, The Last Naruto. Yang sangat kental mengadung unsur NaruHina.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Semua orang di Konoha, tidak. Bahkan hampir seluruh dunia shinobi tahu fakta ini. Bahwasanya Uzumaki Naruto dan ramen saling mencintai.

Naruto dan masakan mie kuah itu memang tak dapat terpisahkan. Mereka bagai pasangan yang tak dapat terpisahkan sampai maut memisahkan.

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto menyantap ramen, yang pasti sudah tak lagi bisa dihitung dengan jari-jari yang dimiliki sang Uzumaki. Mulai dari ramen dari sang legenda Ichiraku sampai ramen-ramen instan berbagai rasa dan bumbu.

Dan Hinata sangat paham dengan hal itu. Istri dari _Konoha no Eiyuu_ ini hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kemakluman saat hanya menemukan ramen instan berbagai rasa di dapur apartemen Naruto ketika mereka masih menjalani hari-hari menjadi pasutri baru.

Ya, setelah perayaan pernikahan mereka yang ternyata melelehkan itu, Naruto dan Hinata tidak serta merta langsung menempati apartemen Uzumaki. Keluarga Hyuuga meminta mereka untuk menginap di salah satu penginapan milik keluarga selama seminggu—kalau kata Hanabi, penginapan itu digunakan untuk bulan madu oleh para Hyuuga. Setelah itupun mereka langsung diboyong oleh Shikamaru untuk segera menggunakan tiket penginapan (yang lagi-lagi untuk bulan madu) yang dia berikan sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Kebetulan lamanya juga seminggu. Dan baru hari ini mereka berdua menempati apartemen milik Naruto, pada waktu makan malam tepatnya.

"Maaf," Lirih sang pria kuning saat sang istri membuka penyimpanan bahan makanan di dapur apartemennya. Hinata tetap mempertahankan kurva di bibirnya, dia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_. Besok aku akan mulai belanja, kok." Dalam benak wanita itu sudah direncanakannya untuk membeli apa-apa yang sekiranya dibutuhkan. Hinata bertekad agar Naruto dapat mengonsumsi makan-makanan yang sehat, seperti sayur dan buah-buahan.

Naruto kemudian mendekap sang istri dari belakang, wajah Hinata merona sempurna. Mereka memang telah melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini. Namun, tetap saja rona-rona merah di pipi wanita berdarah Hyuuga itu masih selalu hadir ketika keduanya melalukan kontak.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." Naruto menyandarkan dagunya di atas bahu kiri nan mungil sang istri. Rasanya pas, seperti bahu mungil itu memang tercipta untuknya. Si pria Uzumaki juga mulai mengendusi leher dan rambut istrinya. Harumnya dapat menenangkan Naruto. Harum bunga lavendel.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_," Hinata merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat, jantungnya berdebar keras. _Kami-sama_, tolong bantu Hinata. Ini suasana romantis seperti di _dorama_, Hinata berdoa agar dirinya tidak melemas tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" Dan dibalas gumaman pelan.

Hinata menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, "N-naruto-_kun_ mau r-ramen m-miso atau sh-shoyu?" Duh, mana suaranya bergetar lagi.

"Miso saja," Naruto masih nyaman dalam posisinya. Bahkan sekarang tangan kanan sang pria Uzumaki yang terbalut perban tengah asik memainkan rambut panjang Hinata dengan jemarinya.

Maka dengan kegugupan tingkat tinggi, Hinata menyiapkan ramen instan untuk dirinya dan juga sang suami.

Tak memerlukan lebih banyak waktu, ramen instan tersebut sudah siap disantap. Mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan.

Saat sunyi mendera karena keduanya tengah menyantap makan malam sederhana mereka, Naruto memulai untuk membuka suara.

"Hinata,"

"Ya, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata kini menatap suaminya yang kini juga tengah menatap intens kearahnya.

Ya, bisa ditebak. Rona merah muncul lagi di pipi seputih porselen itu.

"Aku sudah menabung untuk membuat sebuah rumah untuk kita tinggali nanti." Ujar pria itu dengan penuh keseriusan.

Hinata menatap langsung ke mata sebiru langit milik Naruto. "K-kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Naruto menghela napas, sumpitnya bahkan sudah tak lagi digenggam. "Apartemen ini terlalu kecil, _ttebayo_. Aku tidak tega membiarkanmu untuk tinggal lebih lama di sini, kamu lebih pantas mendapat hal yang lebih dari ini."

Hinata menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya lagi. Jadi selama ini Naruto terbebani olehnya? Kalau iya, Hinata benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah sekali.

Wanita itu kini menundukkan pandangannya. Ramen dalam cup yang isinya tinggal separuh itu dipandanginya dengan perasaan tak menentu.

"A-apa... Naruto-_kun_ t-terbebani karena a-aku?" Hinata menahan tangis, ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa beberapa hari ini dia jadi lebih cengeng.

Namun, sungguh! Hinata sejujurnya tak memerlukan hal-hal yang membuat Naruto kerepotan nantinya. Apartemen sederhana milik pria itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Wanita itu bahagia bisa tinggal di sini bersaam dengan Naruto.

"A-ah, jangan menangis, Hinata!" Naruto yang melihat mata _amethyst_ sang istri kini berkaca-kaca jadi gelagapan sendiri.

"A-aku t-tidak memerlukan rumah yang besar. Di sini saja sudah cukup bagiku, N-naruto-_kun_," Setitik air mata sukses jatuh ke pipinya. Hinata benar-benar kepayahan dalam mengontrol emosinya saat ini. "A-aku tidak ingin membuatmu terbebani."

_Sapphire_ Naruto membola mendengar pernyataan istrinya, dengan cepat ia menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terkepal erat diatas meja.

"Kau tidak pernah membebaniku, Hinata. Tidak pernah. Justru aku yang selalu membebanimu karena aku yang terlalu bodoh, _ttebayo_." Kata Naruto cepat.

Hinata mulai berani untuk mendongak, dia menatap _sapphire_ yang selalu menjadi favoritnya selama ini untuk memastikan suatu hal. "T-tapi kenapa? Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ tiba-tiba ingin beli rumah? A-aku benar-benar tidak masalah tinggal di sini, ini lebih dari cukup."

Hinata sangat tahu, pengeluaran saat berumah tangga itu sangat banyak. Dan untuk membangun sebuah rumah juga memerlukan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin Naruto jadi kesusahan karenanya.

"Hinata," Naruto tersenyum. Dan Hinata membalas itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Ada banyak hal. Mula-mula, aku hanya ingin bilang jika kamu tidak pernah merepotkanku, aku tidak pernah kesusahan karenamu." Ujar Naruto tak melunturkan senyum.

"Lalu, tentang rumah. Aku memang menginginkannya sejak dulu. Aku ingin punya rumah, rumah yang sebenarnya. Tempat di mana ada seseorang yang menungguku dan menyambutku dengan hangat. Namun, dulu aku tidak terlalu mengharapkannya. Karena kupikir aku akan tetap sendirian," Pria Uzumaki itu mulai mengelus tangan sang istri.

"Tapi sekarang 'kan berbeda. Aku punya kamu. Kamu mau 'kan untuk selalu menunggu dan menyambutku nanti di rumah kita nanti, Hinata? Aku harap kamu bersedia."

Bagai terhipnotis, Hinata mengangguk pelan. Namun masih ada keraguan, "T-tapi—"

"—_ssst_," Naruto memotong. "Jangan menganggap ini akan menyulitkanku, Hinata. Ini sudah jadi tugasku untuk membahagiakanmu dan mencapai impianku," Kali ini si pria menambahkan kecupan pada buku-buku jari sang istri.

Pipi Hinata kembali menghangat, hatinya juga tak kalah hangat.

.

.

.

—**selesai.**

.

.

.

A/N : Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, ini fail abis. Manapula ide pasaran sangat, ini draft yabg udah kekubur hampir satu tahun di notes hp. :'' Karena momennta juga pas tanggal 6, tanggal rilis The Last. Yaudah saya putuskan untuk publish tanggal 6, tapi apa daya. FFNnya error pas tanggal segitu, dan ya... sekarang sudah tanggal 7. (:

Yang lagi ngubur diri hidup-hidup karena malu,

faihyuu


End file.
